


Mystic Stones

by xlice



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlice/pseuds/xlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu has a little secret about his stones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystic Stones

**Author's Note:**

> it already posted here http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1006881/mystic-stones-woogyu

That was just a usual day in the bright summer day. A little boy just came out from his house, rubbing his eyes and yawning widely. He looked at the surrounding and snorted; so boring. None outside or probably everyone just went to the city pool because yeah it was summer.

He was going to go back inside when his small eyes captured a figure under a small tree. He squinted, noticed the other kid was his favorite hyung so he quietly walked towards him with a bright grin on his face.

“Gyu hyung!” he patted his shoulder.

Little Kim Sunggyu yelped, “Holy mother!” he looked terrified and turned his head, “Shut up, Nam” he scoffed as he knew who was the culprit.

Woohyun laughed, “Hyung so cute,”

Sunggyu just snorted and continue his activity.

Woohyun looked at him and curious. He squatted down beside Sunggyu and asked, “Hyung what is this,”

“Those,”

“Okay, what are those?”

“Stones?” he raised his eyebrows, indirectly said of course they are stones, even a newborn baby knows they are stones.

“I know,” Woohyun rolled his eyes.

“So?” Sunggyu annoyingly asked back.

“What are you doing?”

An idea came up on Sunggyu’s brain.  He whispered, “Don’t tell anyone,”

Smelling a secret, Woohyun’s eyes got bigger, “Yes yes, what is that?”

Sunggyu looked at his stones, “These are special stones, Hyun,”

“S-special?”

Sunggyu nodded, “Look at the leaves I put under them. And look at the stones, they are pretty right?”

Woohyun nodded twice, “Even you are prettier, yeah they are pretty,”

“Shut up,” he scolded Woohyun as he felt his cheeks getting hotter.

“So hyung?” Woohyun asked impatiently.

“I’m going to multiply them,”

The younger eyes got bigger again, “You can multiply them?!”

He nods, “And sell them,”

“Whoa, whoa hyung you’ll be rich!” his eyes shining.

“Yeah,” he holds his laughter.

“Show me how to multiply them!”

“So,” he cleared his throat and prepared random leaves around them, “We need at least two finely dried leaves and three gemstones,”

He didn’t understand what exactly gemstone was but Woohyun seemed serious.

“And then we need to put three of them on top of the leaves and blow them twice,”

“Can I try?” 

Sunggyu shook his head, “No, it’s only an example. After you blow them twice, you should make a hole here and bury the stones with the leaves inside for like 21 days,”

“Isn’t it how long chicken incubating their eggs?”

“Shut up. You want to multiply it or not?”

Woohyun nodded obediently and zipped his mouth.

“Good. On the 20th days, you need to check it. Then the next day you can take them, it will multiply to 5 stones. But remember—“

“Remember?”

“You can’t see it as soon you take it out. So you need to back it, pull your hand back and take it because if not, they will get destroyed,”

Woohyun gasped, “That’s barbar!”

Sunggyu nodded, still holding his laugh.

“I’ll try it at home,” the younger said with happy smile. “So I can get rich like hyung!”

Sunggyu couldn’t hold his laugh anymore so he fell down on his back and laugh out loud, “W-woohyun why are you so cute—“ 

“C-cute—“ he blinked before he realized, “Hyung was playing on me!”

Sunggyu laughed even louder.

Woohyun pouted, “I thought I can use this to get rich then I can save money from now on and marry you,”

“Y—yah shut up!”

***

When that was supposed to be a secret but apparently there was a little guy hiding behind the brushes listening to them. He quietly got off from his place and back home.

“Howonie, what are you doing?”

He placed his stones on the leaves and looked at his dad with serious face, “Multiply them"

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
